A Simple Song Collection (One Shot Series)
by samzyrox
Summary: A series of one shots, each one based around a different one of my favourite songs :) Will have multiple pairings! Will also take story ideas/requests. Jori, Bade, Bori, Jandre, Cabbie, Rade, Rori etc. None of the one shots will be related to each other, unless otherwise stated! Rated M for language and future possible smut.
1. Hurricane

**Pairings in this: Bade, Jori. Enjoy :)**

**I need to see you.**

Those five words are replaying through my head, projecting onto every part of my body.

They send shivers through my spine, pulsing straight through to my fingertips and down to my toes.

"You okay babe?" He asks, glancing over at me with concern in his deep brown eyes. I always get lost in those eyes, always full of love and hope and simple perfection. I hate lying to him.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

He leans over and places a small peck on my cheek, before turning over in my bed, continuing to read a script he was given.

I think about ignoring you. About ignoring our past. I just want to continue on as we are now, with us both bullshitting our way through every single day.

But I can't do it any longer.

**When?**

When he says goodnight, I am barely aware of it. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." I mutter, watching as he flicks off the lamp beside him. I settle down into his back. I inhale his scent and begin to trace simple patterns onto his back. My phone lights up.

**Now.**

I sigh and silently tap back a reply.

**I'll text you when Beck's asleep. **

I feel like I am lying there for hours when suddenly I hear the rhythmic breathing of Beck in sleep form. I rub his back once more, thankful for him being a heavy sleeper, before slipping out from under the covers. I throw on my combat boots and a warm hoodie, grabbing my keys before tip toeing my way downstairs.

I open the front door while blindly fumbling for my car key, locating it and shutting it behind me.

I look up. You are there.

"Hi."

"Hey."

I do something I have tried so hard to resist for so long.

I walk right into your arms and you pull me close to you, I feel so safe and at home here.

We finally pull away from each other. "Do you want to go to the park?"

I nod silently and without warning you grab my hand. We still fit together perfectly like we used to.

We walk off, hand in hand, towards the park on the corner, where we always used to go. When it was ours.

It feels incredibly natural walking straight over to the pair of swings, me in the left, and you always in the right.

We begin to swing, almost in sync, and I am too afraid to speak. I don't want to talk about what I know we're going to have to eventually.

"Jade. I miss you."

I stop swinging momentarily. Halted by the pleading in your voice.

"I miss you too, Tori." It feels odd saying your name without others around, watching me, watching us.

You look over at me and raise an eyebrow. "Not just like that. I miss the way we used to be. I hate how I have to pretend now. I hate how I have to pretend that we never happened so long ago and that I never knew you until your first day. I miss our talks. I miss your hugs. I just... yeah."

"But why are you nasty to me, Jade?"

I snap my head around and look you dead in the eyes. "You broke my heart, Tori. Shattered it into a thousand little pieces. I don't think you realised how much you hurt me. When I saw you on the first day, my first reaction was to over react."

"Are you still mad at me now?"

I ponder for a moment but I already know the answer. "No."

"Then why are you still nasty to me?"

I shrug. "Keeping up appearances. And it's easier this way."

You stop dead and stands up. "Is it really though? Is it fucking really?"

I flinch at you swearing. I had never heard her swear before. Ever. "Maybe. I don't know."

I don't know what to do when you grab the sides of my swing and pull me to a stop.

"Jade. I want you. No, scratch that. I need you."

Your brown eyes are pleading with mine. So many goddamn brown eyes. I don't want to have to deal with this but I just can't leave.

"Tori..."

"No jade, please." You cut me off, bending down so we are at the same height. "Just hear me out."

I nod and you take a deep breath and continue. "I know I broke your heart. I'm still so ashamed of myself. I have never forgiven myself for that. You were my everything, but I was a fucked up, confused teenager and I didn't know exactly who I was."

"And when you and Beck broke up for those couple of months and we got to spend some real, proper time together. It was perfect. Each time just got better than the last. When you got back together with Beck, I was the one heartbroken this time. But you were happy. And that's all I wanted. For you to be happy."

You look away, breathing deeply, before wiping a single tear away that is making its way down your cheek.

"Now I know that all I want is you. You are still my everything. I can't imagine anything without you. I just need you back."

I am rendered speechless as tears begin to form. My vision becomes blurred and I don't know what to do.

"Tori, I will never forget about you. You will forever be my first love. You taught me how to be me. You fixed me when I was broken."

_You're the finest thing that I've done._

"And Jesus, I've tried so hard to erase all memories of us, to make it hurt less, but I just can't."

_A hurricane I'll never outrun._

"But Tori, I love Beck."

_The days are racing, but you come back too slow._

You slowly stand, visibly shaking. I reach out to touch you but you flinch away.

"Tori, please, I still care about you!" You say nothing, you only turn away from me, and without a second glance you begin to run away.

"Tori! Jesus, Tori!" You have already stepped into your car, your key in the ignition.

I know there's no point chasing after you. You drive away and I can't help but let out a desperate cry. I walk back to the house, taking off my shoes and throwing my keys down, walking back up the stairs and sliding back into bed, just as I did before.

I look over at him, and I cannot help but begin to sob. He wakes with a start and he turns over to look at me. I am a crumbling mess.

_I could wait around for the dust to still._

Without a word, he collects me in his arms and holds me hard against him, raking his strong hands through my hair as I continue to weep.

I know I have made the right decision but you will never leave my head again.

_But I don't believe that it ever will._

**Hurricane - The Hush Sound**


	2. Calling You

**Yes, I know, this is actually another fanfiction of mine but shh it works :P**

**Pairing in this: Bori :)**

I am trying to sleep, but it is no use.

Visions of you and her wrack my brain, playing movies on the inside of my eyelids every time I close my eyes. I wrap the blanket tighter around my shoulders, burying my face in the pillow, trying to think of anything else but you.

It does not work.

I sigh, sitting up once more, glancing at the clock. The glowing red numbers pierce my eyes through the darkness.

11:11

I snort to myself and close my eyes tightly once more, whispering out something I'd been saying for the past 6 months.

"I wish for you."

But you never come.

I wait in vain for a few minutes. Nothing. Suddenly my exhaustion overcomes me, and I close my tired eyes, thankful for the rest about to come.

I am floating.

I am on a silent river, the wind a bare whisper, hushing the waves into ripples against the side of the boat. I look upwards, towards the sky, the feeling of harmony covering my very being. I smile wide, taking in the perfection of the scene, leaning back to breathe in the air...

_RING RING_

The sound of my phone is harsh to my ears, and I scramble under my blanket, trying to hide like a vampire to sun. I eventually peek out from underneath, and scramble for my phone before it stops ringing. The blinding light of the screen momentarily dazes me, and I can barely make out the name I am seeing.

It is yours. I answer it.

"Hello?" I am cautious; my voice is barely above a whisper. This must be a prank call, or a sleep dial somehow, or even a dream.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" Your voice is hoarse. It worries me.

"Yeah, but it's alright, what's up?"

I hear you take a deep breath. You laugh a fake chuckle that sounds awkward, like you don't want to say. "I really need someone to talk to."

I smile. "Well, I'm here, pour your heart out."

You sigh. "It's hard to explain over the phone, I'll just wait till tomorrow, yeah? I'm sorry I woke you."

No, I won't let you go that easy. "No, it's fine. Come over, if you can."

I know you can, and so I wait for your answer.

"Really? Wow, that's cool. Okay, thanks, I'll be there in about twenty minutes, alright?"

"Okay, see you soon."

I hang up, a slow smile spreading across my face. I quickly unlock the back door, before walking in to the kitchen and turning on the jug.

They are the slowest twenty minutes of my life.

It is honestly as if the numbers on the clock are taunting me, going as slow as they possibly can, and trying to delay you from me.

But it doesn't work. My phone beeps, signifying a message.

"I'm here; I'll be inside in a few."

I throw my phone down, walking to the back door and opening it when I hear your footsteps near.

You walk in, leather jacket on, a hand ruffling through your hair.

"Hey."

"Hey, want a drink?"

You nod silently, thin lipped, walking into my bedroom and sitting on my bed. I stand in the kitchen, mixing you a cup, bringing it back to you and setting it next to you.

"Thanks." You say, without looking up.

You are silent then, not saying anything, only interrupted by the sound of you taking a sip and muttering your approval.

You set down the cup beside you again, and I watch, concerned, sitting on the carpet in front of you.

"What happened?" I ask, watching your face.

Pain.

You run another hand through your hair.

"She was cheating on me."

You are almost amused by the gasp that escapes my lips.

You smirk. "I know, we were meant to be the perfect couple. Yet, here we are."

I struggle for words. "I- I'm sorry."

You just merely shrug, finishing the drink and putting the cup down. I wait for you to speak again.

"It's an ex of hers, I guess I should've seen it coming,." You tell me the story of you finding out and all that rips through me is anger and sadness. Anger at her for hurting you, sadness because I understand what you're going through.

"... and I can't exactly complain, I deserved it but still..."

I cut you off. "Why would you deserve it? No one deserves to be cheated on."

You sigh and look at me.

"Because I was falling for someone else anyway."

The moment you say that, butterflies, no, birds begin to flutter in my stomach, and it is a strange feeling.

You bend down, pulling my hand until I am sitting next to you.

I am speechless. "I-"

You cut me off. "Yeah, I know. Complicated, isn't it?"

I am silent once more, and so I just nod.

You pull me into a hug and at first I am frozen, so untrusting of this, so sure I will wake up any moment.

But I do not.

I feel my body soften, feel it mould against yours, feeling your heartbeat.

We stay like that for what seems like hours, but it could be minutes, or moments, but I can never tell.

You glance at your watch over my shoulder.

"Shit, it's really late, I better go."

I pull back and grab your wrist, looking at the time.

1:55

I realise I had no idea how long we had been together. You got here at 12:50, we talked for a while, and then we hugged for the rest.

As you stand, you unsuccessfully stifle a yawn escaping.

"I'm not letting you drive. You can have my bed, I'll grab a mattress or I'll go on the couch."

You smile thankfully, before closing the distance between us. "Don't be silly, it's your bed, I don't want to impose."

I feel brave for the first time tonight.

"Or... we could share it?"

And that's how I end up in your arms that night, as you climb in next to me and we pull the blankets up, curling them around our shoulders, although I grumble because you demand your shoulders to be covered but when they are, my face is also.

"Move up then, I can't help being a giraffe."

I laugh at that, you can't. I shuffle upwards, and you bring your arms around me, one tucked under my head like a pillow, the other wrapped around my torso, pulling me closer to you.

I snuggle my face into the curve of your neck and shoulder, your hair tickling my face. I feel your breath along my back and I wrap my arms around you, pulling myself even closer.

"I don't think you realise how long I've been wishing for this." My voice cracks at the end, the rush of emotions getting to me.

_I will keep calling you to see, if you're sleeping are you dreaming, if you're dreaming are you dreaming of me?_

You say nothing, only nestling into my neck closer, placing a soft kiss. I smile and close my eyes, finally pleased that I'll be able to sleep, with you here.

It isn't until I am nearly asleep that you reply.

"I don't think you do either."

_I can't believe, you actually picked me._

**Calling You - Blue October**


	3. We Can Try

**Pairings In this, Tandre, Bade, but mainly Cabbie xx**

To say that things have changed since we left Hollywood Arts is a bit of an understatement.

Okay, no, I'm being dramatic. In fact, not all that much has changed. Except that the things that have changed, they changed rather, well, radically, I guess.

Jade and Beck lasted until the end of school. In fact they're still together now, three years on. I guess Beck finally realized that Jade's a complete psychopath and learned to deal with it. I don't understand how anyone could be happy with her.

Tori and Andre finally admitted their feelings for each other. They spent years denying any chemistry between them, but by graduation they were more loved up than Jade and Beck ever were.

Sinjin, boy. I bumped into him earlier this year, and I can't believe how much he's changed. New hairstyle, contacts, a decent tan, new clothes. I guess you would say he was a good looking guy now. And he had a girl on his arm, no less!

Me? Well, I live with Andre. Andre is my best friend. He got an offer from a record company and him and Tori are recording their first album together. I'm still studying journalism at college. And guess what? I finally got the girl.

Yeah, that girl. Caterina Valentine. The day she told me she liked me back and kissed me softly on the cheek, completed everything that was incomplete in my life. I spent the last year at Hollywood Arts floating around in a happy couple bubble. She was everything I ever wanted.

Until she left. Exactly a year after graduation, she told me that they were moving. Her brother had officially gone insane. He had to go to a home. They had to go be near him. I begged her to stay. I pleaded with her, she didn't have to leave, she was old enough now to stay on her own, but she refused. She left with tear stained cheeks and a shriveling mess of a boyfriend.

Once Cat and I began dating, Rex was thrown into the back of my closet, never to be seen again. When she left, he was my first option. Luckily Andre got to me first and he did everything he could to distract me. Drinks, parties, work, clubs, bars, random trips to anywhere and everywhere.

Last time I saw Cat was 6 months ago. Are we still dating? Good question. I hope so. Lately all we've been doing is fighting, constantly. I keep telling her to come back but she never will. I always go to hang up but then she'll tell me that she's sorry and she still wants to be with me, so I drop it and wait until the next phone call to bring it up.

I know you're asking me, Robbie, why do you bother staying with her?

Because no matter what, she is my everything. She always has been and very possibly may always will be.

Surprisingly enough, I sharpened up after High School, got a better hair cut, stopped carrying Rex around. I actually got attention from girls. Beck told me to forget about Cat and move on. I couldn't do it. Every girl that talked to me had Cat's face.

I always tried to Skype with her, to call her every night. Eventually that moved down to every week, to every fortnight. She came down for her great aunt's funeral six months ago. She was here for under a week. I got to spend one freaking day with her. Just one.

When she had to leave, I cried. She cried. I thought maybe since she'd been gone, it would be easier to get over her.

It hasn't, it's been harder.

_What would you say if I told you that all I'd thought about, is you since you've been gone?_

I've learned to deal with the arguments. But this time was different.

The phone is ringing. I pick it up.

"Robbieeee!" She squeals through the phone. I move the telephone away slightly and chuckle. "Hello beautiful."

"Aww, you're so sweet! How are you?" I smile at the sound of her voice. I've missed it a lot.

"I'm okay, just missing you." Jesus, I really am.

She giggles. "I miss you too. More than anything."

This is my cue. "Just come back then? Please?"

I hear her sigh. We've been through this a million times before and I wasn't going to give up.

"Robbie, you know I can't. I'm not bailing on my brother, or my family."

"Jesus, Cat, you're going to have to grow up and become independent some time."

I hear her gasp and I cringe. Maybe I was a little too harsh.

"Robbie Shapiro! How dare you speak to me like that!"

I can tell she's going to hang up so I try to stop her.

"Cat I'm sorry, please don't leave, I just want to speak to you, please."

She sighs once more. "Okay, fine, I won't hang up. You just need to stop pressuring me."

"I just want you back. You know that."

"Christ, Robbie! I'm not something you can own! It's not like someone else is borrowing me or something!"

"I didn't mean it like that Cat! Jesus Fucking Christ. You're so dramatic."

"Oh please, you're the dramatic one. You just always have to take everything that one step further! And don't you dare ever swear at me!"

"Ouch, true kind words from my beloved other half. Thanks, Cat."

"You're welcome. Now go away. Don't you dare try to call me again. I'm fucking sick of your shit."

"Great, fantastic, I wouldn't want to talk to you anyway. Just go."

And so she does.

I slam down the phone in frustration before realizing what just happened.

I just fucked everything up.

I begin to sob, which is pretty pathetic in itself, as I'm supposed to be a grown man. But I didn't mean it. All I want is her.

I know there's no point in calling her or texting her, because she'll just ignore me, but I need to fix things.

I can't end this way with her. In fact, I don't want to end with her at all. I can't imagine anything without her being in my life.

I must go to her.

I wipe away the last of my tears and open my laptop, looking for flights. I get out all the savings I have, I book the ticket. Tomorrow morning is the next one. It will do. I have to prove to her that I love her.

_I wish someway, somehow I could turn this world right back around, and mend mistakes I've made. So I could say to you that,_

I sleep during the whole trip, my headphones in.I blank out the rest of the plane, all of the people, and all I think about is her.

_I know things aren't quite like what they used to be_

I navigate my way through the airport, apologising when I smash into people, barely paying attention, only looking for taxis and street signs.

_Different faces, different places, yeah._

My leg is shaking frantically through the taxi drive, in fact, all of me is shaking. I don't know what she'x going to say. What if she slams the door in my face?

As we pull up outside her door, I pay the taxi driver and thank him, stepping out and closing the door behind me.

I slowly walk up the front steps, debating what I'll say.

I ring the doorbell. "I'll get it!" She sing-songs, I hear her skip towards the front door.

I hold my breath in anticipation.

It opens.

"Robbie?"

I decide to say nothing, and instead just step towards her and pull her into my arms.

She wraps her arms around me and I can feel her shoulders begin to shake. "I've missed you so much." She mutters.

I pull back and kiss her on the lips.

_We can try._

**We Can Try - Between The Trees**


End file.
